Broken Hearts
by clareybeary137
Summary: Sonic ditches Amy to get with Sally, and Amy is heartbroken. Rouge, having enough of Sonic, takes Amy on a trip to be away from Sonic. A month later, Amy comes back with a new look and (hopefully) a new personality. Will Sonic finally notice Amy for who she really is? Or will Amy still be left with a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've re-written this story since I didn't like how it was before. XD**

**Amy's POV**

I looked at my watch for about the 5th time in 2 minutes.

6:30 PM.

He's 2 hours late.

Again.

I stood up from the bench I was sitting on and folded my arms as I started to walk home. How could he do this to me! Sonic promised to be on time! Sonic had asked me out on a date, to make up for all the ones he had missed, yet he had failed to show up on this one. I can't believe I wasted my time on him. Again. Do my feelings even matter to him? Tears formed in my eyes as I walked past the café that Sonic was supposed to take me today. As I looked at the couples sitting along the café, my eyes widened. I stopped dead in my tracks. Sonic was sitting at one of the tables, however he wasn't alone. He was sitting next to Sally Acorn, and they looked like they were really enjoying themselves. Sonic must have said something funny, since Sally started laughing. I was so confused. Why was Sonic with Sally? He should have been with me though right? My brain finally processed the situation. He… ditched me for Sally…?

I was speechless. I never thought Sonic would stoop this low. He was supposed to take me here! Not Sally! I hid behind a counter to hear their conversation.

"Sonic, I'm really glad we're hanging out tonight…" Sally smiled.

"Well Sal, I was free…" Wait what? Free? But he was suppose to take me on a date instead of Sally! I leaned in closer to hear more of the conversation. "Besides, I've been meaning to tell you… that I-I love y-you Sal…" My eyes widened in shock, and I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I looked at Sally for her reaction but unfortunately for me, she was blushing.

"I-I love you too S-Sonic…" Sally smiled. I prayed that they wouldn't do what I think they were about to do, but they did. They leaned in closer and I turned my head away. I couldn't watch. I stood up from where I was hiding, and walked away from the café, I looked back at Sonic, but he was too busy kissing Sally. Tears formed in my eyes and I ran all the way home.

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and let the tears run down my face. I couldn't believe this… well actually I could. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. How could I have been so stupid? Sonic had always loved Sally… I was just too focused on my love for him to notice. I cried until I felt my eyes closing, pulling me into a long, deep sleep.

**_3 days later…_**

**Rouge's POV  
**  
I stared at the teal chaos emerald in my hand. I had admired it for so long, and now it was finally mine! I was in a trance and I almost missed someone knocking on my door. I rolled my eyes and placed the emerald down. This person better have a good reason as to why they should disturb me. I walked over to the door and as I opened it my eyes widened in shock at the visitor.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw Cream standing outside my door. Cream shook her head and stepped right inside without me asking her too. She seemed... mad. But why would she be mad at me? I haven't done anything to her. "Look," I started off, following her inside, "I don't know what your problem is but you can't just walk right in here and-"

"It's about Amy." Cream said, sitting on my comfy purple couch. Amy? Whats wrong with Amy? I saw her about a week ago and she seemed fine. I sat down next to her and let her talk. "She hasn't left her house for 3 days..."

"What? Why?"

"I think it was something to do with Sonic." I growled.

Sonic.

Of course.

That blue idiot broke her heart again! I wonder what his excuse is this time. Actually, now that I think about it, I heard from Shadow that Sonic's now dating that chipmunk Sally. Oh poor Amy...

"But wait... Why do you need me? What have I got to do with this?" I asked. Cream looked slightly nervous.

"Well... you have experience with boys don't you?" That was a shocking question coming from Cream, although it did come with an obvious answer.

"You know me!" I smirked, "I'm a huge flirt."

"Then could you help Amy?" Cream looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Wow... She must really care about her friends. I smiled at Cream.

"Sure thing!" I said without thinking. Cream grinned and hugged me, then leapt up and headed for the door.

"Thanks Rouge!" She called as she ran off. Oh god... What have I gotten myself into? I don't know how to help Amy! It would take ages for her to get over Sonic. But maybe if she had some time away from him...  
My eyes widened and I stood up in triumph as my idea formed in my head.

I had the perfect plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I actually wrote about 3-4 chapters during my spare period, and I've been too lazy to actually type them up! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! I know the chapters are a bit short, but trust me, they're gonna get longer.**

**Thank you! :)**

**Amy's POV:**

I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness. I freaked out for a second, before realizing as my eyes adjusted, that I was still in my room with the lights switched off. What time was it? I had no idea, but judging by the little bit of light coming from my window, I would assume it was about 9 in the morning.

I groaned and rolled onto my side. Normally, I would already be out of bed and cleaning. But lately, I just don't have the motivation. After seeing Sonic with Sally, I've just given up. It's weak, I know, but I just can't bring myself to keep dreaming. It all just seems so hopeless.

Suddenly the door burst open with a huge flash of light, as it was more than I was used to these past few days. Who the hell just breaks into someones house like this?

"That's it. Get up." Called a smooth voice. I growled softly as I tried to go back to sleep.

"No… just leave me alone…" I whimpered. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and just as I was about to scream, another hand covered my mouth.

"Relax, it's just me." I looked up and saw Rouge's concerned face starting down at me. Before I could say another word, Rouge pulled me into a hug. As I hugged back, I bit my lip so I couldn't cry. "It's okay Amy. I know how to fix this…" Rouge whispered gently in my ear. I looked up at her in confusion. Fix? How could Rouge fix my problem with Sonic? Rouge smiled at my confused face. "We're going away. Just you and me."

What? Away?

"What do you mean away?" I asked.

"We're gonna have a bonding trip. outside of Station Square. Away from Sonic." As soon as she said his name, I felt my heart break once more. Rouge got up and was looking through my closet.

"How long is this trip exactly?"

"About a month." My eyes widened.

"A month?!"

"That's right. It's going to take about a month to get you a new look, and to start getting over Sonic." I sat up as I thought about it. To be honest, it does sound like a really good idea. "So? You up for it?" I looked at Rouge and smiled.

"You know what? I am." Rouge grinned and continued packing my things. As she talked about the trip, I looked down at the ground. I need this. I really do. My broken heart has to heal, and if this is the only way to do it, then I'll do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? I feel so proud of myself :3**

**Sonic's POV:**

I love sleep. I really do.

You'd think Tails would know that by now, but nope - he called me early in the morning.

"Hello?" I grumbled as I tried to get my eyes to focus. I could have kept sleeping if my phone hadn't of rung.

"Hey Sonic. It's me." Tails voice spoke through my phone.

"Tails! It's early! Whats so important that you had to wake me up?"

"It's about Amy." I groaned. Amy again? I sure hope it's not one of those _go out with Amy_ talks again. I'm already with Sally!

"Tails, I swear if this is one of those talks, I will come over there and-"

"She's missing." My eyes widened. Missing?

"You mean Eggman took her… again?" I sighed. "This is what? The second time this month she's been taken?"

"No. Not by Eggman. It looks as though she ran away."

"Ran away?"

"Just come over and I'll show you."

"Okay then." I hung up and raced to Tails house. Amy couldn't have run away. She doesn't have the guts to do it. She would just scared and come home… right?

I didn't bother knocking on the door. Tails knew it was me. He walked over to me with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I went to go see Amy to see if she had my screwdriver. She didn't answer, so I went inside to go see if anything had happened to her." Tails paused, and I urged him to continue. "Her place was a mess, not like her usual clean house, but almost as if someone had gone through everything, looking for something. There was also this on the ground." He help up the piece of paper, and gave it to me.

_Dear Friends,_

_I'm leaving Station Square._

_I don't know when I'm coming back. Don't come looking for me._

_Sorry,_

_Amy_

Leaving Station Square? Doesn't know when she's coming back? What?

"I don't get it. Why would she do this?" I asked as I read the letter once more.

"Didn't you have a date with her a few days ago?" Huh? I looked at Tails, confused.

"Why would I go out with Amy?" I asked, "I'm with Sally now."

"For how long?"

"About 5 days." Tails then rushed up to his calendar.

"Sonic! You were suppose to go to Sunset Café with Amy 5 days ago!" What? I don't remember this! I went up to Tails' calendar, and sure enough it said: _Sonic's date with Amy - 4pm Sunset Café_

"Oh... Uhm... About that..."

"Well?"

"Sally asked me if she could hang out with me, and so I took her to dinner at 6 at Sunset Café. I was in such a good mood, that I forgot to cancel my date with Amy!" Tails sighed.

"So you mean to tell me you blew off Amy, for Sally?" I looked down sadly and nodded.

"Well I didn't really blow her off..."

"Oh? How so?"

"She forced me into it. She just ran to me, gave me a time and left."

"You should have at least gone. You've missed so many dates with her, even the ones that were planned." I sighed. I know he's right, but I've been waiting so long for Sally and I to go on a date! And I finally got my chance! She's my girlfriend now. But… why do I feel so guilty? Oh! Easy. Amy's run off, and it's most likely my fault. I sat down in shock. I really didn't think Amy would do something like this. I honestly didn't think she had it in her...

"I should go look for her-"

"No." Tails' voice was stern. "Just give her some time. She'll come back." I sighed.

"I sure hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh I am so sorry for not updating for nearly a month. I was so busy with exams and tests and assignments and stuff. Grade 10 is hard. XD Hopefully this makes up for it. I think this is my longest chapter too. Enjoy! More updates coming soon! :)**

**Amy's POV**

"Rouge I had no idea you had a club outside of Station Square!" I grinned as Rouge and I stood at the entrance of Club Rouge.  
"What can I say?" Club Rouge is a popular place to chill. I'm not surprised that people wanted more of it around the country." Rouge smirked. I looked up at the huge logo of Rouge's signature club and it sparkled in the darkness. Before I could continue admiring the entrance, Rouge grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. To my surprise, no one was in here. Apart from the few staff, it was completely empty. "I've shut this place down for the month." Rouge said, as if reading my thoughts. I looked at her in shock.  
"What? Why?"  
"So it's just for the two of us!" Rouge smiled. "You need this month to relax, and that is exactly what we're going to do!" I hugged Rough tightly. No one has ever done this for me before. I felt so loved!

**_1 Month Later…._**

My time with Rouge was amazing! We sat in hot tubs, had massages, not to mention an extreme make over! Usually I have to get my hair cut ever week, otherwise it'll grow too long, but with a lot of convincing from Rouge, I let my hair go down to my waist. I have to admit, I do like it. We got rid of my red dress, and replaced them with really cute shirts and shorts.

The month away from Sonic really did make me feel a whole lot better. Rouge has help me learn to control my feelings about him. Sure, I still love Sonic, but if you look at me now, you would never have known. I had so much fun at Club Rouge! It's such a shame I have to leave and go back to Station Square, but Rouge says I'm ready to go back. I sure hope she's right.

Rouge dropped me off in front of my house. I waved her goodbye, and headed inside. I sighed as I saw the mess. I really shouldn't let Rouge pack for me. My house was a mess! Clothes and items were everywhere! of course I have to clean this all up myself. Afterwards I should just go for a jog. Rouge really got me into jogging. It's a great way for me to stay fit. I can practically feel the fat burning off. Not to mention the feeling of running just felt fantastic! No wonder Sonic likes it so much. I frowned.

**Sonic**

I wonder if he found the note I left before I went off with Rouge. It sounded really depressing when I left in on the table. I was thinking about throwing it away, but Rouge insisted I kept it.

_"Come on Amy! It's perfect!" Rouge said. "it will make him feel guilty about what he did!"_  
_"You sure?" I asked._  
_"Of course! Now let's go!" Rouge huffed, dragging me out of the house._

I sometimes wonder how she knows all this.

Shaking my head from my thoughts, I started cleaning my house. I finished in about an hour, and as I went to my room, I sighed. I had photos of him and us everywhere. Wow… I seem so obsessed… No wonder Sonics with Sally now. Feeling the rage build up inside me, I took all the pictures down. I didn't need these bad memories. I replaced the pictures with photos of my friends, but not Sonic.

Satisfied with my work, I got changed into my blue tank top and running shorts. I put on my white running shoes and tied my hair into a ponytail. I head out the door and started at a slow jog to warm myself up. After about 10 minutes, I sped up. I sighed happily as I felt the wind blowing through my hair. I felt my eyes close for a second, and suddenly something came in contact with me. Well, actually… **crashed** sounds more appropriate. I landed on the ground with a thud. I looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at me. The eyes just so happened to belong to a blue hedgehog.

No way… that can't be…  
**  
Sonic's POV**

I started at the pink hedgehog lying on the ground. Her jade eyes staring up at me in shock. She looked so familiar…  
"Are you okay?" I asked, holding my hand out to her. She took it, and I helped her up.  
"Y-Yeah thanks.." She replied. Her voice… Why do I feel like I know her?  
"Do I know you?" I blurted out without thinking. "I-I mean it's just you look like someone I know." The girl started at me for a few minutes. She probably thought I was insane. But then she started to laugh. Maybe she's the insane one. After a short moment, she stopped laughing.  
"Really Sonic? It's been only one month and you've forgotten who I am? I thought you were better than that!" What? What is she talking about?  
"What-" I stopped talking as I stared into her eyes. There's only one girl I know who has jade eyes like hers. "A-Amy?"

Amy grinned and let her hair down, and I watched in shock as it fell down to her waist. "There you go! I knew your memory wasn't that bad." She smirked. How could this possibly be the Amy I know? Her hair was longer, she was wearing running clothes, and she wasn't even 'attacking' me! It felt so weird.  
"My mind is still young." I smirked back. She giggled softly.

"So are you free at the moment?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy's POV**

Oh god. I can't believe I asked that. I was suppose to keep staying away from Sonic, not go back to my old habits! I could see Sonic freeze up, which proved to me that I had made a mistake. I sighed. "Relax. It's not a date." Sonic looked at me in disbelief. "It's just that I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it would be nice to catch up… as friends." I explained. He still looked like he didn't believe me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really."

"No tricks?"

"No tricks."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Then sure!" Sonic grinned, and I smiled back. That was pretty easy. I don't know why I hadn't thought about doing this before.

We started to walk in silence. I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Amy?"

"Yeah Sonic?

"Why did you leave?" My eyes widened slightly. Out of all the questions in the world, he had to ask that one! Although, now that I think about it, it would seem pretty foolish for him not to ask the question, seeing as I did leave for a month with no real explanation.

"I… just needed some time alone… I really needed a change." I looked away. "I also found out about you and Sally…" I looked at Sonic, and I saw his ears flatten in guilt.

"Amy I-"

"Sonic you don't need to say anything. It's alright." I smiled slightly. "After all, I have to get over you sometime…" Sonic looked at me, and I could see it in his eyes that he was guilty.

"Amy… I really am sorry. It's just that I have been waiting so long to go out with Sally… and I finally got my chance… I had no choice but to blow our date off… you know?" I could feel my heart break, but tried my best to not let it show.

"Yeah I know… I felt the same way… except I wasn't as lucky as you…" Sonic frowned, but then grinned. He took my hand in his and I blushed. "W-What are you doing?"

"Let's go on a date Amy. Right now."

"Uh… Sonic? You have a girlfriend…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"As (u) friends then." Without another word, he picked me up bridal style and started to run.

**Sonic's POV**

I have no idea why I just randomly decided to take Amy on a 'friendly date'. I guess I just… missed Amy while she was gone.

We spent the day just sight-seeing around station Square, showing Amy what has changed over the last month. I couldn't help but feel really happy when I was with her. Lately with Sally, the atmosphere just feels… awkward.

I dropped Amy off at her house. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks Sonic. I had a really amazing time today."

"No problem Ames!"

"Ames?" Amy raised her eyebrow at me.

"I think the nickname suits you." I grinned, and Amy giggled softly in response. We started at each other for a moment, and as I looked into her eyes, I swear they looked like they were twinkling - it looked adorable.

"Well I uh… should go inside now…" Amy said nervously.

"Oh! Right! Well goodnight Ames." I saw Amy lean closer to me, and I felt her warm lips press against my cheek. I could feel my face heating up and my heart skipped a beat. Why was I acting like this? I don't like Amy in that way! I have a girlfriend!

The next thing I knew, Amy had pulled away.

"Goodnight Sonic." Amy smiled and went inside her house. I stood there for good 5 minutes as I placed my hand on my cheek where her lips just were. It still felt warm and tingly. I shook my head. I can't like Amy - no. I** won't** like Amy like that. She's just my friend and thats it.

I ran to Sally's house to relax, but when I knocked on the door, no one answered. That's weird. Unless Sally's with me, she doesn't usually leave the house. I opened the door and saw that all the lights were off, except the one coming from her bedroom. I walked slowly to her bedroom door, and as I opened the door, my eyes widened in shock.

Because on her bed, were Sally and Shadow, making out.

**A/N: Okay really. I have no excuse. I actually wrote this on my notebook and I've been too lazy to copy it onto my computer. I'm so sorry! ;n; I am on holidays now for one more week. Then I start my final term (which is only 8 weeks) Then I'm on summer! I will update this, but this week I am going to a lake till Saturday (the 6th of October) and I'll try to do as much writing as I can. I promise~! Thanks so much for the reviews and please follow the story, because I do plan to update more frequently now :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my god. She's alive! Yeah I know. I suck. I had this all written out, but I was too lazy to type it. In my defense though, I've had one exam after the other. All last week I had exams every single day! But now, all I have left is Japanese and Science and then I'm on Summer holidays! So I will definitely write more. I actually have the next chapter ready to post so I'll go post that right after this. **

**Hopefully this steamy chapter makes up for everything! :)**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

**Amy's POV**

After Sonic left, I decided to have a slumber party with myself. I pulled out a tub of 'cookies and cream' ice-cream, and I put on a cheesy romance film. As I sat there in my pajamas with my movie and ice-cream, I have to say, I felt pretty relaxed. That is, until the doorbell rang. I groaned and paused the movie. It was getting to a really good part too. The doorbell rang again and as I walked to the door, I wondered who it could be. Rouge was working tonight at her club and it was too later for Cream to visit. They were really the only two that come to see me. So who was it?

I opened the door and my eyes widened as I saw sonic at my doorstep.

"S-Sonic?" I stuttered out. "What are you doing here?" Sonic didn't answer and looked down at his shoes. Something wasn't right. He was never this quiet, and his famous grin was showing at all. Without a second though, I let him inside. I led him to the couch and I quietly sat beside him. I looked over at him and frowned. The poor thing looked exhausted. "Sonic? What's wrong?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. However, Sonic remained quiet. We sat there in an uncomfortable, awkward silence for what felt like hours before I cracked. "Look Sonic, you can't just barge in here with no real-"

"I caught Sally cheating on me with Shadow." My eyes widened in horror as my mind processed what he just said. Sally? And Shadow? How could Sally do something like this?

"A-Are you serious?!" Sonic nodded sadly in reply. I heard him make this soft whimper and I quickly pulled him into a hug. Luckily for me he didn't cry. He just hugged back tightly, which I have to say was relief, as I don't think I would have handled it if Sonic, the brave and cocky hedgehog, cried. After a few minutes I pulled away and ran my hands through Sonic's quills, as I remembered this was one of Sonic's weak spots. He purred softly. "Look Sonic," I spoke softly, figuring out the right words to say. "Sally must be crazy to cheer on you, because why would she cheat if she already had the most gorgeous, bravest, kindest and hottest boyfriend ever?" I smiled slightly, trying not to feel jealous. Sonic looked at me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Just forget about her Sonic, she'll regret losing you." Sonic grinned and I smiled back at him, glad that Sonic was back to his happy self. I looked behind me to see my ice-cream. I picked it up and handed it to Sonic. "Want some ice-cream? It's 'cookies and cream'."

"You sound like Chip." Sonic chuckled, taking the tub of ice-cream from me. I giggled and got another spoon from the kitchen.

"I was actually just watching a movie before you came." I explained. "If you want, I can keep playing it, or I can turn it off."

"Keep it on." Sonic grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing a movie right now." I nodded and pressed play, and the movie resumed from where I paused it. Sonic playfully groaned. "Really Amy? A romance movie?"

"I have no romance in my life, so this is the best that I can do thank you very much." I huffed, then laughed softly afterwards.

We stayed like that for half an hour, watching the movie and making comments at all the cheesy parts. THen suddenly, a kissing scene came up. And it was quite a long one too. I looked at Sonic, and giggled as he was blushing and looking away, avoiding the TV screen. Hearing my giggle, Sonic turned to face me. He grinned, trying to cover his blush by scratching his muzzle. I looked into Sonic's eyes, and blushed when I noticed he was looking into mine. His gaze left me frozen in place, unable to move. I saw Sonic slowly lean over the couch, towards me. I looked up at Sonic.

"Amy…" He whispered softly.

"S-Sonic?" W-What are you-" My eyes widened as I felt Sonic press his lips against mine. I blushed like crazy. Why was he doing this Why was he kissing me? I thought he loved Sally! Sonic slowly pulled away, blushing. I opened my mouth to speak, but he just kissed me again. This time, I wasn't going to let him pull away. I closed my eyes and kissed back, sighing in pleasure as I felt him warm lips against mine. I felt Sonic's tongue touch my lips, demanding entrance which I gladly granted. I blushed as my tongue wrestled with his. He tasted like my 'cookies and cream' ice-cream which made it oh so much better. I leaned back on the couch and Sonic crawled on top of me, our lips still passionately connected. Just as Sonic began to kiss my neck he pulled away, blushing dark red.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He backed away from me, as if I suddenly had this contagious disease.

"S-Sonic, it's fine. I-" With a gust of blue wind, my door was forced open, then slammed shut, and I noticed that Sonic was gone.

I just sat there in shock, replaying everything that had just happened in my head. A couple of minutes passed, and as I gently touched my lips where his warm lips once were, I finally let the tears fall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy's POV**

_RING RING_

I woke up with a jolt as my phone vibrated on the wooden floor. I rubbed my head and groaned softly. I had the biggest headache. I could barely remember happened last night, like for one thing. Why was I on the couch? All I could remember was Sonic coming over and then-

Oh wait.

I remember.

Growling softly, I picked up my phone. How could I have forgotten? How Sonic just came here then made out with me then just ran off. Ugh! I don't know why he even bothered. Well… I guess there could be a chance he liked me.

_RING RING_

I jumped at my phone vibrating in my hands. I really have to stop daydreaming.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it's Rouge."

"Oh hi! What's up?"

"The group are just heading out shopping for a couple of hours. Wanna come?" The group? That would mean both guys and girls… what if Sonic comes? I doubt he would though, not after last night.

"Sure! I'll meet you all at the water fountain okay?"

"Kay. See ya later!" Rouge then hung up. What to wear… I went to my closet and pulled out a red singlet, with a pair of jean shorts, finding my red heels to match. Not bad.. I brushed my hair and let it hand by my waist, and put some eyeliner on as a final touch. Not bad, I didn't even look like I had cried myself to sleep, which was a good thing since I didn't want people asking me what was wrong. After looking at myself in the mirror for a good 5 minutes, I headed out the door.

As I pulled up at the water fountain, I was relived to see that Sonic wasn't there. That would make things way easier.

"Hey guys!" I grinned, running up to them. My friends greeted me and we were about to head off.

"Where's Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. I froze. Was he coming?

"Not sure." Tails replied. "He never answered my text." I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. That was close. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and my eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Hey guys! I hope I'm not too late!" Sonic grinned, giving Tails a bro-fist.

"Nope, we were just leaving." Tails grinned.

"Sweet, well I-" Sonic's voice cut off and as I looked to where he was I saw that he was looking right at me. I looked away, not wanting to look at him. Rouge gave me a questioning look but I shook my head, letting her know I'd tell her later.

"Well you what?" Tails asked, not noticing the awkward tension between me and Sonic. Sonic shrugged.

"N-Nothing. I forgot what I was going to say. Let's go." Sonic started walking off, and we followed behind him.

After a couple of hours, I seemed to have forgotten about Sonic, as I was having too much fun with my other friends. Sonic was exceptionally quiet, but I guess it didn't bother me. While we were walking to a candy store, I felt someone grab my hand. I looked back and saw Sonic standing there. "Can I talk to you alone for a sec?" He asked. I quietly nodded and followed him outside the mall to the water fountain.

"What do you need to talk about Sonic?" I asked, fearing it was about what happened.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. It was a mistake and I didn't mean to do it. Sally had just made me so upset.. I… lost control of my emotions." My heart broke. So the kiss meant nothing to him. Wonderful. That was my first kiss and it meant everything to me.

"I-It's alright…" I said, feeling the tears form in my eyes. "I u-understand…" I looked down, not wanted to see him give me a sympathetic look. After a couple of minutes of silence, Sonic was the one to speak up.

"Sally called me this morning. She wants me back." I froze.

"Y-You said no right?" I didn't get an answer. I looked up, only to see Sonic looking away. "Sonic! Why did you accept?!"

"Because I still love her…" Sonic whispered. "She said she was slightly drunk, and Shadow took advantage of it…. I believe her." My heart broke even more, if that was even possible.

"Don't you get it?! She'll just fool you again! She's always been like that! She'll break your heart again and again, and she'll just act all guilty to fool you! You need to see she doesn't love you! She just wants to-"

"SHUT UP!" My eyes widened in horror as Sonic had yelled at me. I took a step back in fear. "You know NOTHING of love!" He growled. "The only type of love you know of is your OBSESSION with ME! And it's MEANINGLESS. So don't you DARE act like you know what love is!" If Sonic had ripped my heart out of my chest, then thrown it on the ground, I guarantee it would have hurt way less than my heart hurt right now. Tears were sliding down my cheeks and I raised my hand.

**_SLAP_**

Sonic looked at me with shocked eyes as a red handprint formed on his cheek. "A-Amy… I didn't mean that I just-"

"I HATE you!" I yelled. I burst into tears and ran off, away from him. I heard Sonic call my name but I just ran faster. I ran all the way home and slammed the door behind me. I fell to my knees and cried as hard as I could.

I never EVER want to see him again!

**A/N: Don't forget to review! Every little bit helps! :) Also, I have an idea where I want to go with this, but if anyone wants to suggest ideas to me, I would love to hear them! Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! :) I know this one is rather short, but I don't want too much to happen in this chapter. A lot will be revealed next chapter so keep a look out! :D Don't forget to check out my other work on my page. I'm planning on uploading a bunch of other one-shots I have and starting another series for when I'm stuck on this one. Thanks again guys! :D**

**Sonic's POV**

I stood there in shock as I had realized what just happened. I didn't mean to yell at her. I felt my heart ache as I watched Amy run off crying. That was the last thing I wanted. It wasn't even her fault either. The reason I had my outburst was because deep down, I knew Amy was right. I knew Sally was lying to me. I know Sally better than anyone, and I know for a fact that Sally made a vow to never touch alcohol. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe her.

I was going to run after Amy, but I had a feeling I should have just left her alone. I walked back to the where the rest of the group were. Luckily, they had been outside when this whole incident happened.

"Hey Sonic, where's Amy?" Rouge asked. "Wasn't she with you?" I didn't want them to get mad at me so I just made a lie.

"S-She felt sick, so she headed home." I stuttered out.

"Really…" Rouge eyes me suspiciously, but she got off my case about it. Everyone hoped she felt better and we continued the shopping. However, my heart just wasn't in it. All I could think about was Amy. She was constantly running through my mind. I really wasn't focused. I mean, how could I be? Amy was at home, crying her eyes out, and it was my fault. Again. I had to make it up to her. But first, I had to end things with Sally. I ran off, away from my friends while they were distracted. I had two options. Either run to Sally's house and confront her, or break up with her over the phone. To be rather honest, I preferred breaking up over the phone. It's quick and easy, and I just can't deal with Sally anymore. I stopped running as I had reached a small park. I pulled out my phone, dialing Sally's number. It run for a bit but finally she picked up.

"H-Hello?" She said, sounding rather surprised. "Sonic? W-Why are you calling?" Hmm… I decided to test something.

"Hey Sal. Is it alright if I come over? I'll be there in a minute."

"W-What?! You can't!" She cried with fear in her voice.

"Why not?"

"B-Because Sha- I'm busy!" I think I knew what she was going to say.

"Shadow's there isn't he?"

"…"

"Sally…"

"H-He might be…"

"Look, just be with him alright? I don't care anymore."

"Sonic wait! I didn't mean to-" She was too late. I had already hung up. Well, hearing that makes me feel even more guilty about what happened with Amy.

**Amy.**

That's right! I have to see if she's alright! I raced to Amy's house, as fast as I could.

"Amy?" I knocked on her door. No answer. "Amy?" I called again, knocking harder. Panic surged through me. What if she was hurt? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I found out she was hurt. "Amy?!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the door.

"Cut it out will you?!" I heard a voice coming from inside her house. I stopped and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Amy? Is that you? Please open up!"

"Yes it's me, and no! I don't want to see you EVER again!"

"Please Amy!"

"No!" I heard Amy cry softly.

"Fine…" I whispered, backing away from the door. I will make this up to her. I will make her smile, even if it's the last thing I do. But for now, I did the only think I could do.

Run.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm getting a lot better at updating this. Thank god for summer holidays otherwise I would never update this story. XD**  
**I'm sitting outside and it's hot here, but with relaxing music it makes writing so much easier. Anyway! Enough of my random talking. On with the story!**

**Sonic's POV**

The next day I raced to Rouge's place as fast as I could. If anyone could help me with Amy, Rouge could. I knocked on the door several times, my impatience getting in the way. Finally for what felt like hours, Rouge answered.

"Sonic…?" Rouge groaned. "What are you doing here? It's 7 in the morning." Whoops. I forgot that Rouge likes to sleep in, just like I do. However, I barely got any sleep last night since I was too busy thinking about Amy.

"Rouge can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"Let me in and I'll explain." Rouge rolled her eyes and let me inside. Her house was rather small, but Amy once told me Rouge only came here to sleep, and she spent most of her time either outside or in Club Rouge. Rouge fixed up a cup of coffee for both of us and we sat down on her kitchen table.

"So Sonic, what brings you here?" She asked.

"It's about Amy."

"Amy?" Rouge's eyes widened. "Does this have anything to do with the weird way you were both acting yesterday?" I nodded in response. "What the heck did you do to her?" Rouge growled angrily. "She's been hurt enough as it is!"

"You think I don't know that?!" I yelled. Sighing, I sat back in my chair. Rouge looked quite startled from my outburst. I don't blame her. My emotions have been out of control thanks to a certain pink hedgehog.

"What happened between you two. She was fine the day before yesterday." I took a deep breath.

"Okay… so the night before yesterday, I caught Sally cheating on me." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Figured as much." She mumbled softly. I growled softly in annoyance.

"Can I tell my story?"

"Okay okay."

"So I went to Amy's house for some comfort, and we ended up watching a romance she was watching earlier." I paused. Rouge urged me to go on. "W-Well a kissing scene in the movie came up… and I don't know what happened… something inside me just clicked." Rouge looked at me confused. "Y-You see, one thing led to another… and…"

"And…?!"

"I kissed her."

"You did WHAT?!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! Amy kissed back!" Rouge sighed.

"Alright, then what happened?"

"Well I realized what I was doing shortly after, than I ran off." Rouge growled and whacked me on the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You idiot! That would have crushed her! Why did you just abandon her!"

"I panicked okay?! I didn't know what to do!"

"So.. did Amy really go home sick yesterday?"

"No…"

"What happened?"

"I told Amy that the kissing thing was an accident and that it meant nothing to me… I then told her that Sally wanted me back and I said yes. She got mad and said that Sally was going to cheat on me over and over again." I sighed. "Then I yelled at her saying how she knew nothing of love, and only her obsession with me. She bursted into tears and ran off. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't let me come inside her house."

"You really are an idiot."

"I know…" I groaned.

"First off, saying the kiss meant nothing to her, instantly hurt her. I know for a fact that that kiss would have meant EVERYTHING to Amy. Everything!" My only response me head butting the table. "Second, you tell her your getting back with your ex. After saying your kiss was meaningless, that would really hurt. Then you go to tell her that she knows nothing of love." She growled. "God Sonic! You could have just ripped out her heart! I'm sure that would have hurt less!" I whimpered in response. I felt so guilty.

"I didn't come here for you to rant at me you know Rouge. I came here because I need advice for how to get her to trust me again." Rouge sighed.

"You have to show her your love for her."

"M-My what?"

"Sonic… really? Are you going to continue to deny this." I froze. My love… for Amy? "Admit it Sonic, you love Amy. I know you do. You can't hide this from her any longer! It'll hurt her more than she already is!"

"But-"

"Just answer me this Sonic." I looked up at her. "How do you feel about Amy?" I looked down.

How do I feel about Amy? Well… Amy is Amy. There's no way to describe it. Agh. I'm avoiding the question. She's annoying and clingy and obsessed. But… her personality is just amazing. She's kind and caring. She's sweet, and she always knows when to cheer me up.  
But she's… AMY! I couldn't love her! It would be….

_It would be what?_

It would be… fun.

_How so?_

We would go places! We'd go on dates and have the best time!

_You sound so mushy._

Yeah, maybe I do. But… Amy is the reason for that. She's beautiful. She's smart. She's everything a man could ever what.

_So go ahead. Answer Rouge's question._

Her question? What was it? How do I feel about Amy… Well the truth is…

"I love her."

"I thought I told you not to avoid the- wait what?" Rouge's eyes widened as she realized what I said.

"I-I love her… I love Amy." I laughed happily. "I love her!"

"Enough with the smiles! It's weird seeing you all lovey!" Normally I would take offense to this comment, but I was too happy to care.

"I-I gotta go! Thanks Rouge!" I said, running off.

"You're welcome…?" Rouge said confused. But I barely heard her. I knew what I had to do now.

I knew exactly how to win her back.

**A/N: Yay! He admitted it! Finally. It was a bit rushed with his feelings. But… I don't know. XD When he was questioning his feelings for Amy, it reminded me of the several scenes of Kyon in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when he was wondering about Haruhi. (Awesome show. Go watch!) **  
**Anyway! Thank you for all the follows and favorites!**  
**Don't forget to review and check out my other work. Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD TAKE THIS LONG. But here it is! The FINAL chapter of Broken Hearts! Sorry for the wait and thank you for all your support :)**

**Just a heads up the song is called: Without You by My Darkest Days. Check it out! It's awesome! :D**

As I laid on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling. This felt like dejavu all over again. I didn't feel like doing anything what so ever. I just wanted to stay in my room. Funny how I felt like this a month ago, because of the exact same person.

I heard on a tap on my window and I chose to ignore it. After a few minutes a rock was tossed at my window, making a hole in it. I looked at the rock, then back at my window. What the?

I looked outside to see the blue hedgehog who broke my heart, standing there with a guitar. I just opened my window and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled, not wanting to talk to him.

"I came to apologize." Sonic sighed. "What I did was wrong, and all I need is for you to hear me out." I thought about it for a moment. Did I really need this? I folded my arms and watched.

"Fine. Make it quick."

"Thank you, Amy. You won't regret it." With that, he held his guitar and began to play. I was surprised. He was playing a song... for me? Not only that but... wait. Is he going to sing as well? That's when he opened his mouth, and began to sing.

_"If I had my way,_  
_I'd spend every day right by your side_  
_And if I could stop time,_  
_Believe me I'd try for you and I_  
_And each moment you're gone,_  
_Is a moment to long in my life_  
_So stay right here, right now_

_'Cause without you I'm a disaster_  
_(the moment you go)_  
_And you're my ever after_  
_(Just thought you should know)_  
_'Cause I need to know your answer_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I die every day that you're away from me_

_If the world ceased to spin,_  
_You could start it again with just one smile_  
_If the seas turn to sand_  
_With the wave of your hand it would rain for miles_  
_But the thought of you gone,_  
_Makes everything wrong in my life_  
_So stay right here, right now_

_[Chorus]_  
_'Cause without you I'm a disaster_  
_(the moment you go)_  
_And you're my ever after_  
_(Just thought you should know)_  
_'Cause I need to know your answer_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I die every day that you're away from me_

_My heart breaks with every beat,_  
_I can't explain what you do to me_  
_So just say you'll promise me,_  
_Please, take me if you ever leave_  
_But the thought of you gone_  
_Makes everything wrong in my life_  
_So stay right here, right now_

_'Cause without you I'm a disaster_  
_(the moment you go)_  
_And you're my ever after_  
_(Just thought you should know)_  
_'Cause I need to know your answer_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I want you to say you're gonna stay with me_  
_(Just say you'll stay with me)_  
_I die every day that you're away from me_

_So just say you'll promise me,_  
_Please, take me if you ever leave_  
_My heart breaks with every beat,_  
_I die everyday that you're away from me"_

My eyes widened in surprise. He... He... does that mean he... loves me? I raced outside and before he had a chance to speak, I hugged him tightly.

"Amy... I-I'm so sorry..." He whispered in my ear. "I-I didn't mean to... I never realized... But I do now..." We pulled away and I looked up at him. "I.."

"Y-Yes?" I whispered.

"I love you Amy." My eyes widened in suprise.

"Y-You... you love me?"

"I sure do." He winked, before pulling me close. That's when he did it. He pressed his lips against mine. And this time, I knew how he felt about me.

When we pulled away, I whispered back. "I love you too... but you're going to have to fix my window."

"I know. I will." He chuckled softly, and with a smile, he took my hand and lead me inside. That's when I knew, he would never break my heart again.


End file.
